I Want You To Need Me
by A Flaming Moon
Summary: ONESHOT...A short story about what happened after Morena left Edward. She describes her feelings, but, will she see him again? A SHORT STORY AFTER This is My December. Thank you for all who read it and reviewed! T for a small part...and movie spoilers!


I Want You to Need Me

**I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes…**

I began to sing, my voice pure and soft, even without the aid of the microphone. People gathered around me, all kids of the large city of Munich, Germany. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. I had taken on the name Morena after crossing through the portal from Ametris to here.

**I want to be the touch you need every single night…I want to be your fantasy..**

But after a performance nearly a week ago, I had seen Edward, fully passed through the gate and well. He had even said his name was Edward Elric. At that one moment, my heart was in my throat. He _had _survived, but, when I told him my name was Morena, I wished I could take it all back.

**And be your reality****…And everything between!**

Then I saw him. He was standing in the crowd, looking up at me. Tears fell down my face in shock and pain. Why was he looking at me? I saw in his lap my sketchbook from back in Ametris, and he was looking at the one I had sketched immediately after killing Revenge: us kissing, and as the background, was the rolling hills, where our "wedding" was supposed to be.

**I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you**

During that, I walked down to him, and sat next to him. His eyes were wide, but I placed my hands on either side of his face. I pressed my forehead against his, and I could see his shock, but as I smiled, I let the small fangs on either side of my jaw scrape against his jawline.

"Crimson?" he whispered. I nodded and went back to the stage,. Pulling his hand to follow me, which we did. But what he did to surprise me, was that he sang along with me, his voice, ringing loud and clear like it had so many years ago.

**I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I want to be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
I****'m all you ever need**

**I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you**

**More than you could know  
And I need you  
To never never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are...**

I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between

And as we finished, as the music pulled to a silent halt, as the kids and parents burst into applause, I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him passionately, something I waited two years to do. He returned it, and I found the warmth of his lips irresistable. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

MOVIE SPOILER AHEAD

**Throughout the next year they were together, until one day, Crimson was shot down from a Nazi group fight in the middle of the street. She was sketching once more in her notebook, and when Edward found out about this, he was completely devistated. **

**During his return through the gate back to Ametris, he saw Crimson in Hughes' arms like family, followed by his former teacher, Izumi, and then something else: a small family called Crimson. One with two girls, a mother with wings wrapped around her, and a father, who looked loving and caring. In that small bit of life, Edward felt whole. He knew she was loved where she was now.**

**As he ran through the streets of the battered Central city of Ametris, he felt her warmth, and her powers following him. Al said as he was brought back through the gate from his brother, he felt Crimson's warmth as well, and she had whispered words of faith to him each day, until his brother came back.**

**Edward and Alphonse Elric met up with Crimson the Vampire after their own deaths, and to this very day, live together in Heaven. **


End file.
